After Lady Knight
by Dawnfire321
Summary: When Kel lead her friends into Scanra, Dom started to notice that his feelings for Kel where more than Just friendly. Kel had always thought of Dom as attractive. At Raoul's wedding their relationship will change. Will they last? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter One, Dom

Chapter One, Dom

August-September

Scanra

Domitan of Masbolle had slight habit of eavesdropping; the number of things a man could learn from a private conversation were endless. Not that he was eavesdropping. He was just... keeping his ear's open. He was using the privy one afternoon and overheard two of Haven's sergeant's talking. They had just come from a briefing with Wyldon.

"I just can't believe my Lady went off on her own like that." Hevlor was saying.

"I _can_ believe that Kel would do sommat like this." Dom knew that voice belonged to Connac, another of Haven's sergeant's. "What I can't believe is that she didn't trust us enough to let us come with her."

_So Kel's run off on her own to rescue Haven's missing people. I wonder how Wylden couldn't have guessed. It's just like her._ Dom thought, with a slight grin. He didn't want to be Lord Wylden when Raoul found out, that Dom was sure. He left the privy and wasn't surprised when Raoul signaled him to bring his men to the stables. Dom figured he knew what Raoul wanted and so he told his men to be subtle.

About ten minutes later all ten of Dom's men, Dom himself and Lord Raoul were crouched in the stable loft. "I have a mission for you lot, if you'll take it. But it's volunteer's only. If anyone want's out when I'm done talking I'll understand. This isn't a fight or a patrol, it's behind enemy lines I've no doubt. Way behind."

"We're following Kel?" Dom asked eagerly. Keladry was like a little sister to him; he wasn't about to let her go behind enemy lines without some back up.

"What's this about milady? We've heard nothing." Fulcher one of Dom's corporals asked. Raoul looked a question at Dom.

"I had to use the latrine. I overheard Connac and Helvor in there." Dom explained. Raoul made some comment Dom didn't hear, before ordering Dom to tell his men what he knew. "The rest of the Haven burial detail got here safe. They managed to lose Kel though. She went after her refugees didn't she?"

Raoul nodded. "Alone. I need volunteer's" Dom wasn't surprised to see every hand go up. Raoul started to talk about supplies and maps, calculating Kel's position ect. They set out less than an hour later. Dom was in no real hurry, he planned to met up with Kel at Giantkiller. They got to the fort a little before dawn.

Lofren started a fire, so the men could cook breakfast; a stream of dogs, cats and sparrows came from one of the barracks. After a few moments Hoshi (Kel's riding horse) followed them. Dom and Wolset manned the fire, cooking breakfast. Once the everyone had been served, Dom started on Kel's. "What is going on here? Are you out of your minds?" A harsh voice demanded.

Dom handed the sticks of bacon he was cooking to his corporal and turned a mischievous grin on his face. "We wondered if we should wake you but your breakfast isn't done yet. We figured you could use as much sleep as you could get."

They had found the refugees, alright. But the children weren't with them; Dom knew that Kel had half expected that. Kel was ordering the men to hide the bodies and wagons. _When you don't want the enemy to know you're about, cleaning house is important._ Raoul had once said. "Everyone collect weapons and food. You'll need them on them on your way back."

"What do you mean you'll need them" Esmond asked voice suspicious.

"Exactly what she says. She's going after the little ones, and Stenmun and Blayce. You'd better tie me to my horse after I get this lot fit to ride." Dom shook his head, a smile in his eyes as Kel tried to convince Neal to return with the others. His cousin could be very stubborn; then again so could Kel.

"They go without me and my boys. Our order's are to stay with you." Dom told Kel, his green eyes meeting her hazel one's. He felt a warmth in his belly when she smiled a reply. He then scolded himself thoroughly. In no way could he start to think of Kel as a _girl_; although she was very pretty, the traitorous part of his mind observed. Kel was as good a fighter as any man (better than most) and would never think of him like that. They were friends, nothing more.

When they rode on, Dom buried these new, uncomfortable thoughts and hoped he would only see the comrade Kel from now on.

"The banner's don't flap." Dom said his brows knit. "We've a good wind but they're banner's don't flap." This was a real puzzle; the wind couldn't have lessened that much down in the valley. He turned to look at Kel as she announced it was an illusion. Kel was getting to her feet when his meathead of a cousin yanked the girl down to her feet. Dom bristled (it was only natural for him to want to protect Kel. She was a little sister to him, he reasoned) and half wanted to hit Neal.

Kel put her griffin feathered band over Neal's eyes; he apologized. Dom surveyed the griffin feather band thoughtfully. "It almost makes it worthwhile to raid a nest." Owen made a remark about Kel and Neal being illusions, and Kel made a biting reply.

"While we pick our noses the quarry's getting away. And there's still the village to worry about!"

It was Fanche who made the very stupid decision to irritate Kel more by saying "There's a village?" Kel thumped her forehead with a fist. Dom took Kel's hand in his own and lowered it. Both Neal and Owen noticed the way Kel calmed down almost immediately, and the way Dom held her hand for a breath to long, before dropping it like a hot rock.

It was after the battle, and Kel was nowhere to be seen. Owen had sent sparrows to see if they could find Kel. They came back and gave the signal for wounded friend. Dom was among the men that fetched Kel. He kept his worry's to himself, or so he thought. When Kel woke he was helping Saefas mount a horse so he couldn't rush to her side like a worried lover; and he wanted to do just that, too.

Once Saefas was mounted he walked, in most dignified manner over and picked up the young tortoiseshell cat Kel had named Lady; for her queenly manner (and a joke Dom had made). "She's bone dry. Any of you battle baits have a flask of water?" Neal demanded. Dom offered his own.

Dom followed Kel as she inspected the damage. When she knelt to console the girl-child Loesia, he had to help her to her feet again.

Five and a half days later they banked on the south side of the Vassa. _Home at last._ Dom thought ruefully. "Sergeant Domitan please tell me these children aren't the result of your Scanran frolics. Tough I must admit some of them look a bit old to be yours."

"Well, sir, my men helped." Dom replied, eyes twinkling. Dom followed Raoul off, the light from his eyes fading slightly. "You don't think Wyldon's going to be to harsh on her, do you?" Dom said aloud, not really to anyone on particular.

Wolset came up behind him grinning wolfishly. He slung and arm around Dom's shoulder and replied "I'll bet Lord Wyldon's just glad she's back. You can still write poems about the sparkle in her eyes or glaive work mark my words." Dom scowled to hide a slight blush, before muttering "Don't be ridiculous." and moving away from his guffawing squad and an amused Raoul.

Why would Wolset think he thought of Kel that way? She was nearly eight years younger than him, and he only had older brotherly feelings for her, right?


	2. Chapter Two, Kel

Chapter Two, Kel

Steadfast

Early Fall

Keladry of Mindelin was riding out of New Hope, ignoring her lovesick friend Neal, her thoughts turned forward to Steadfast. In her mind she was already there. She was eager to see third company again and couldn't wait to see her old maid Lalasa, who had come to finish Buri's dress. Kel knew Lalasa was also planning on resupplying Kel's own wardrobe, with a few things she'd stitched in her spare time.

Kel, being a girl who hated fitting's knew she could expect more than a few, because Lalasa would have to make sure the clothes she had made would fit. But Kel desperately needed new clothes so...

Another good thing about the trip to Fort Steadfast was Raoul and Buri's wedding. It would be good to be reminded of life outside the war. Raoul had been her Knightmaster and her mentor; he had taught her about leadership, and about knighthood. She was glad to see him so happy.

When they rode in to steadfast, a they were greeted by Raoul himself. He had along with him Dom's squad of third company but, curiously, no Dom. Kel was a little disappointed; she hadn't known she wanted to see Dom that much. _You're being stupid, _Kel told herself sternly,_ You'll see him in a couple of hours at most._

Keladry dismounted and gave hugs to her friends from third company, and Raoul. He was beaming, and his eyes twinkled. "Kel, this is Fletcher. He'll show you to your rooms; I was ordered to have you brought there to bathe, than you are to report to the new building by the north wall. I'm sorry but it's out of my hands." The corner's of Raoul's mouth went up.

Kel followed Fletcher to her room and was glad to find a big tub of water. She dismissed Tobe and quickly discarded her travel-soiled clothes, before climbing into the tub. She started to soak and her eyelids fluttered shut. When the water started to cool, she sat up and scrubbed herself with the bar of soap until she was squeaky clean. She pulled on a pair of brown breeches, a green shirt and boots.

Kel smiled at the people she recognized (and she knew quite a few) as she strolled to the small little building on the edges of the fort. When she knocked on the door, gentle hands pulled her inside; it was an explosion of, color. Fabrics, ribbons, threads; it was a miniaturized version of Lalasa's dress shop.

"Kel! It's good to see you." The voice belonged to Buri one of Kel's friends and soon to be bride of Raoul. Kel hugged Buri and murmured a congratulations, before greeting Yukimi and Lalasa.

They all wanted to know about Kel defeating Blayce, and about the trip into Scanra. Kel shook her head and changed the subject by asking about the wedding plans. That got Buri talking; while Kel was was given a walk through the entire ceremony and party, Lalasa pulled Kel into the back and stripped off her boot's shirt and breaches.

A measuring rope came out and Lalasa wrapped the cord around Kel's middle, over her breasts, around her hips, across her shoulders etc. When Buri stopped talking Lalasa clucked and said "You've lost weight, your arms have gotten slimmer. I'll need to take in a few things. Would you like to see your dress?"

"I thought I'd be wearing breeches and a tunic." She muttered to herself. Kel knew Buri had heard, but the K'miri just smiled.

Out came a beautiful emerald gown, with gold trim. It had a swooping neckline and a full skirt. Yuki held a pair of heeled slipper's, but they were gold. Kel was speechless; she had no idea where Lalasa found the time to make such a lovely gown, between her shop and Buri's wedding dress. "Try it on." Lalasa said proudly. "I'll take in the waist a bit, once I see how the rest of it fits."

Yuki was helping Kel slip into the underthings, when a loud knock could be heard. Lalasa went to open the door. Kel could see the outline of a man in the doorway through the screen. "I'm here to fetch Kel. She needs to give her report to Lord Wyldon now." Dom's deep baritone sounded. Kel liked the sound, there was always a hint of laughter in it.

"She's busy. Tell my lord he must wait. Now go; no men allowed in the Planning Center." Buri told him. Yuki was lifting the dress over Kel's head. It was soft and made of clinging silk. Lalasa came back behind the changing screen and started to pin the dress.

About two hours later, Kel was released after trying on the gown, two day dresses and an assortment of breeches, shirts and tunics. Outside she was met by Dom who had obviously been waiting for her. "Hey, Kel. Sorry I couldn't see you when you came in, but I was working in the stables. What were you doing in there that took four hours?"

"Fittings; helping with wedding plans, that sort of thing." Kel replied, as they walked to the office building. Kel smiled up at Dom and continued. "Why don't you take my place tomorrow? I'll bet you'd love that sort of thing."

Dom snorted. "And let you miss out? Never. Besides we lads aren't allowed near that place. I miss the old days when it was a wood shed." Dom looked rather pleased when Kel laughed. They had reached the building that contained Raoul's office and the clerks office.

Kel looked down, her eyelashes fluttered slightly. She turned and noticed how close Dom was. "Goodbye, Dom." Kel said softly. She looked up and saw a strange light in Dom's blue eyes.

He stepped back and cleared his throat. "See you later, Kel." His voice was slightly hoarse. He turned and walked away. Kel watched him for a moment, wondering what she had seen in Dom's eyes. She shook her head and walked in to be debriefed by lord Wyldon.

Kel retired to her room to rest. It was dinnertime, but Kel wasn't hungry; she was just tired after such a long day. Kel again started to wonder about the look in Dom's eyes earlier that day. It had made her heart beat faster, and her breath catch. That wasn't unusual; as many girls, including Kel, had noticed Dom was extremely attractive. But that strange light in his eyes it looked almost...

No, she was deluding herself. It had probably been her imagination; that hungry look in his eyes had been her own desperate hope that some man would want her. Kel pulled off her boots and threw them in a corner. She didn't pick them up when one fell short and landed in the middle of the room.

She crawled in her bed still in her clothes and fell asleep. When Tobe came in after supper he put Kel's boots next to the door and crawled onto his mat, pulling his blankets up over his head.

The next morning was the day of the wedding. Kel woke a little before dawn; she noticed she was still wearing her day clothes from yesterday. She changed quickly into breeches and white shirt, than grabbed her glaive, and headed out to do some morning exercises. She found a secluded spot, with enough space for one of her more complicated pattern dances.

When she was finished she turned and saw she had an audience of one. Dom had snuck up while she was practicing. "Good morning!" Kel said cheerfully. She walked over to Dom and he grinned, his eyes flashing with mischief. Kel felt her heart skip a beat like it always did when Dom smiled at her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?" Dom asked, "You wouldn't want to put it off to long. You might find you only have half a day!"

Kel suppressed the urge to giggle, and met his level gaze. Suddenly she couldn't breathe; Dom was leaning in close. His lips were inches away from her's. "Dom!" Wolset called. When Kel turned she saw him rounding a corner. "I wanted you to check these papers, I'm not sure if I did them right." Dom took a step back and leaned away from Kel. His cheek's were a faint pink.

"Of course I'll look at them." Dom replied strolling over to his corporal. "See you later Kel." He and Wolset walked away, and Kel could suddenly breathe. The sun was now up, and she knew that Lalasa would be finishing up Buri's, Kel's and Yuki's dresses. She went in search of what Buri had called the 'Planning Center.'

When she opened the door, Kel saw four women sitting on the floor talking. She recognized the fourth as Daine, a women often referred to as the Wildmage, because she could talk with animals. When the door opened Yuki looked up at Kel, and waved her over. Kel sat; "What are you talking about?" She asked, softly.

Daine was the first one to notice the faint blush across Kel's cheeks and her bright eyes. "Who is he?" Daine said abruptly, her gray eyes bright wth laughter.

"What?" Kel asked, her eyes slightly cloudy. She was having a hard time thinking; she hated that someone could do this to her.

"You have that just kissed look." Buri smirked at Kel her eyes wicked. Lalasa was laughing silently, and Yuki had opened her fan in front of her face, to hide a smile no doubt.

"It's more 'almost kissed' to me." Daine was having a hard time not to laugh as well.

"You're making fun of me." Kel pointed out blushing.

"No." Lalasa said slowly, as though Kel was a spooked horse. "So, who is it?"

Kel glared at her friends, who were all trying to stop giggling. Buri raised an eyebrow at her, obviously waiting for a response. "Dom." Kel whispered, eyes down and thoroughly embarrassed.

"Did he kiss you?" Yuki wanted to know. Kel shook her head.

"I think he was going to, but we were interrupted." Kel was still examining the floor.

"He will when he see's you in my handiwork." Lalasa assured Kel.

The four women chatted about this and that until a little after noon. Kel sent Tobe for their meals. As soon as they finished lunch, Lalasa got to work. She unpacked bottle's and vials of face paint and started to brush color over Buri's eyelids. Buri then put on the underthings for the gown. She wouldn't put in on until right before the wedding to avoid dirtying or tearing the delicate fabric.

Once Buri was done, the three girls who had helped her get ready started to brush paint on thier own faces and get into their gown's. Lalasa helped to curl Kel's shoulder length hair and brush on her makeup. By now the sun was starting to go down. Yuki added the finishing touches on Buri's hair, they put on their shoes and wished Buri good luck. Yuki and Daine rushed off to meet their lovers, while Kel and Lalasa took seats alone.


	3. Chapter Three, Dom

Chapter Three, Dom

At lunch Dom sat in between Lofrem and Wolset. He had been glaring at the latter all morning. "Why are you glaring at me?" Dom's corporal demanded when it finally got to be too much.

"You interrupted me on purpose." Dom remarked, somewhat coldly; or at least coldly for humorous Dom.

Wolset shrugged and replied "Maybe. But then again maybe I did you a favor. Are you really sure about her?"

Lofrem, who had been promoted to corporal after Fulcher had died, asked "Who?"

Dom cut off Wolset's reply with one of Raoul's favorite sayings, "Insubordination! I refuse to continue this conversation." With that he stood and carried his plate to be cleaned.

A few hours later Dom was seated at the front of the rows of benches that had been placed in the mess. Raoul and Buri walked in from the back, Buri holding Raoul's arm. She was wearing an elegant cream dress embroidered with pearls. He was dressed in luxurious blue tunic and hose, with a white shirt.

The Mithran priest and the priestess of the Goddess were alread at the makeshift dais. Raoul and Buri stood before them; the Priest led a quick prayer. The two exchanged vows. The Priestess blessed the marriage. Another prayer; Raoul and Buri each drank deeply from a goblet filled with a red wine. They then kissed and the crowd let out a round of applause. Servants swept the benches away, to clear room for a dance floor.

The musicians were good even though they weren't professionals. Raoul and Buri started to dance then others joined in. There were few partner's, so about half of the men crowded around the walls to watch the dancers. Kel was dancing with one of her former convict soldier's from New Hope when Dom asked to cut in.

A slow waltz had just started, and Dom whirled Kel around on the dance floor. They danced for an hour until Kel excused herself. She went outside to go get some air; Dom followed after a few moment's. He found her on the wall, looking down into the valley. The fort was quiet; almost everyone was at the wedding, excepting the watch and the patrol.

"You're awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?" Dom asked, coming to stand besides her. She turned and smiled at him, her lashes low over her eyes. Dom felt warm every time she smiled at him like that. Thier eyes met and Dom saw Kel blush faintly. He was just noticing how small Kel's waist was and how long her lashes really were.

He knew Kel had never considered herself pretty, but Dom thought otherwise. Kel may not be as lovely as some of the court beauties, but she was lovely. She had a nice figure and beautiful hazel eyes... but that wasn't what Dom found most attractive about her. She had an air of confidence about her; her beauty was in the way she held herself, her smile, the small jokes she was always making.

"I'm not thinking about... anything. I'm just thinking." Kel replied softly. Dom watched her lower lip move as she talked; he had an urge to capture it between his own. He didn't notice himself leaning forward. His breathing was fast, his heartbeat irregular.

"I know what you mean." Dom's voice was deeper and a little rougher than normal. He closed the distance between himself and Kel pressing his lips against Kel's. He drew back quickly, but pressed his mouth against hers again, and again. He felt her hands wind in his hair and he put his around Kel's waist.


	4. Chapter Four, Kel

Chapter Four, Kel

**A/N I had to guess where New Hope would be,**

**so for plot purposes I set it west of Haven,**

**kind of between Mastiff and Steadfast**

**About four hours southwest from Mastiff**

**And a day's ride southeast from Steadfast**

Kel couldn't breathe. Here she was, kissing Domitan; and he was a _good_ kisser. Her body was hot all over, yet she was shivering and she was sure she wouldn't be able to stand on her own feet. But he was pulling away; his green eyes were glossy when they met her hazel ones. "Good night, Keladry." He whispered, pressed his lips briefly against hers one last time, and left.

Kel's head was spinning, her lips were throbbing pleasantly. She didn't know how long she stood there, but what she did know is that the party was dying down by the time she regained her senses. She went to her room, stepping as softly as she could. When she opened the door, she found Tobe packing her things. Her night clothes and a set of clothes for tomorrow had been lain out.

"Are we about ready to leave in the morning?" She asked him yawning. She ducked behind the changing screen and dressed in her night gown.

"We'll be ready right after breakfast." Tobe replied, as Kel walked from behind the screen. She turn and flung herself face up onto the bed and giggled. When she had herself under control she asked Tobe to get the lamps. She turned onto her side and fell asleep.

New Hope

Kel's party had gotton back from Steadfast around suppertime the next day. They were looking forward to a hot meal, after eating a cold lunch on the way home. Oswel, the new head cook greeted them. "I hope y'ens are hungry. I've got a nice rabbit stew made for tonight."

Kel thanked the cook and dismounted. She dropped her bags in her room while Tobe cared for the horses. She ran a brush through her mussed hair, than hurried to the mess. She was greeted by the faces of her soldiers and friends. She chose a seat at the end of the table Neal and Merric sat at.

Kel ate her meal in silence. No one else noticed anything; Kel was usually quiet, although never as much as this. Neal and Merric were arguing over something or another (they always were) when Kel excused herself. She handed her bowl to the man who was collecting them to be cleaned, and retreated to her room.

Kel didn't want to listen to reports about what happened while she was away. She wanted to decide what to do about one Domitan of Masbolle. He had kissed her; she had kissed back. So where would they go from here? But Kel didn't have time to muse about her relationship status, because she had work to do.

Kel listened for voices downstair's in the dining room, where most of the meeting's were held. She heard the outside door open, shut; Merric was laughing as they walked in. Master Terrec proclaimed loudly "Such jokes should not be told by respectable men like yourself. Where would a noble like you hear something like that?"

"The Baron of Pirates' Swoop told me." Was Neal's reply. Kel sighed and looked out the window. _I really ought to get going; but I could just stay here and hope they don't notice I'm missing._ Kel's wishful thinking was twarted by a rapid knocking on her door. "Kel! Are you coming?" Neal shouted as though more than wood seperated them. Kel held back another sigh and pulled open her door.

"Do I really have to?" Kel asked, brushing past Neal and into the hall. As she walked down the stairs she added "It was a rhetorical question."

Kel plopped down in her chair and put her head in her hands."Merric what do you have to report?" Kel asked softly. She straitened in her chair on picked up a mug of tea. She twirled her finger around the brim, only half listening to Merric's report. It was the same story; a small fight had broken out between two of the women, a small group of raiders had been spotted but Merric and his patrol had taken care of it.

Kel knew how to nod, shake her head and sometimes even give a two syllable answer at all the right places so that Merric would think she was paying attention; she couldn't fool that damn observant Neal, though. Once Merric told his side of things, Kel and Neal shared what they had heard at Mastiff. Kel let Nealan do most of the talking as he had an aptitude for it.

Kel was Just walking back to her rooms, after having a word with Terrec. Neal poked his head out of a little used spare room. "Kel can I have a word?" He asked his voice soft. Kel nodded and followed him into the room. He shut the door as gently as he could. "Now, I'm only asking because I care about you, alright." Neal began, "But is everything ok? You've been a bit distracted lately, I'm not finished don't interupt, and I just wanted to know if everything is... going well. I know you took a lot of our losses personally so I want you to know that you can talk to me. Your mentel health is also my responsability."

Neal took a deep breath and Kel asked "Now can I speak?" Neal nodded. "I'm fine, really Neal. I just have more... interesting things to think about. Can I go to sleep now?"

About a week later, just before sunset Kel was walking the walls when she heard trumpets blaring. Am small group had been spotted by the patrol. Kel listened for a moment than heard the 'all's fine' call. A few moment's later the sparrow's reported back, giving the signal for friends. Thier count was 80 or so civilians and ten soldiers. Kel took out her telescope and looked down the road.

Merric's patrol was leading the way for three wagons of refugees; in the rear Kel could see blue tunics and glint of silver chainmail. "Eighty new faces, gaurded by... Dom's squad of the King's Own." Kel said aloud to Neal who had come to stand behind her. "Open the gates!" She yelled to the watch captain, who was on the other side of the wall.

Kel went down to the gate to wait for them. She sent for the clerks to take down all the newcomer's names. It wasn't long until the wagon's entered the gate. She had Fanche settle those who had had thier names put down in some of the makeshoft buildings that were set up for new comer's. They'd have to wait a little hile until their houses could be built; New Hope was more of a town then a refugee camp. Dom and his soldiers were waiting by the now closed gate for Kel to go talk to them.

"Why was there no warning?" she said in a mock stern voice, "Didn't think to check if had room ?"

"Where would we have kept them at Steadfast?" Dom asked. His eyes were focused on her; she had to look away to prevent a blush. "Is there room for eleven travel weary soldiers your walls?"

Kel nodded and signaled for Jacut to find places for Dom's men. "You can stay for a day or two." Kel replied, talking in general because she was afraid to meet Dom's very green eyes. "Dom do you have any new's for us?" the sqaud was heading towards the barracks, and Kel had turned towards headquarters. Dom followed to her left.

"Not much. Only a few raider party's; no more than bandits really. We think Maggot's up to something, something big." He lowered his voice so those they passed couldn't hear. "We haven't gotton any reports from our spys in Hemrkeng."

"That's depressing." Kel murmered. "But maybe they've given up?"

Dom shook his head and held open the door to headquarters' open for Kel. "We've got an empty room for you Dom." Kel opened the door to the very same room Neal had given her that very long winded speech in.

"Walk down to the mess with me?" Kel asked once he had dropped his sack onto the turned and grinned at her. Kel's stomech did flip-flops and her heart raced.

"I'd love to." Dom replied.


	5. Chapter Five, Kel

Chapter Five, Kel

September

New Hope

**A/N: I'd really like some reviews.**

**I know I did a Dom/Kel alternating POV**

**for the first four chapters**

**It's now going to be mostly Kel**

**with a few Dom chapter's**

**Or Dom sub-chapter's.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Dom sat at the table that Kel's friends had claimed. It was at the front of the mess, facing horizontally when the other table's faced vertically. It was considered the administrative table, and when ever Fanche and Saefas ate in the mess they would sit with them. Kel laughed and joked with her friends and Dom; it didn't escape the others notice that Kel had a permanent smile on her face, that she just couldn't hide.

Only Kel and Dom knew why. Before they had left Headquarters Dom had kissed Kel again. It was a sweeter, more careful kiss, but it had still made Kel's knee's go weak. Kel excused herself before she had finished eating (she wasn't very hungry) and sought out Tobe. He was practicing his staff work by the back exit to Headquarters'.

"Tobe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kel asked. The boy put his staff down and nodded at her. He could tell by Kel's tone that it was a serious matter.

"O'course, Lady." He replied. "What is it?"

"Tobe, I think it's time you got your own room in Headquarters'. Now don't argue. I already moved your things into the room next to mine. " Kel said firmly. "You to sleep there from now on." Tobe tried to protest but Kel wouldn't have it. They had had this conversation before. Seeing the determination Kel's eyes he relented.

Kel smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Kel turned and started her evening walk around the wall and was startled when a voice from the shadows said softly "Mind if I walk with you?" Kel turned to see Dom stepping out of the shadows.

"Please do." Kel replied, her voice low. Dom fell into step beside her. They walked in comfortable silence for a while. It wasn't until they were nearing the other end of camp before Dom spoke.

"Kel," He started, sounding a little nervous, "Did you like it when I kissed you? Was I wrong in doing it again?"

Had she _liked_ it? Like was understatement. Cleon had never kissed her that way before, had never made every nerve in her body hum. Dom's kisses were a drug, and she was already an addict. So Kel answered his question by stepping so close to Dom she could feel his breathe waft across her face. It was sweet and he was breathing quickly. Kel leaned up, put one hand on the back of Dom's head, pulled his lips to her own and kissed him.

It was an urgent kiss, filled with longing. Dom had no idea how long she had wanted this. Dom needed no further encouragement; he kissed back, and wound his arms around Kel's waist. She sighed against his lips as he pulled them away, moaned when he pressed his hot mouth against her neck.

Kel woke the next morning with feeling of euphoria. She was still mostly asleep, soothed into a trance by a steady thumping. The first thing she noticed after that hypnotizing sound was sunlight. It was around midmorning already; why had she slept so late? The next thing she realized was her nudity. Lastly, she noticed that she rested her head, not on a pillow but on a well muscled, tanned chest. Then the previous night his her, hard.

Kissing Dom, Dom kissing back. Him leading her across the camp. When Dom stopped in her doorway expecting a kiss goodnight, she had pulled him inside her chambers instead. Now they lay sprawled across her bed, naked as the day they were born, their clothes and the blankets strewn across the floor. Kel was half on top of Dom, with her ear right over his heart. She could still hear it beating.

_Goddess, what have I gotten myself into?_ she cried in her mind, fingering her charm against pregnancy as she rolled over onto her side. How could she let herself bed a man? She didn't know what to do. What does someone say or do in this situation. She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her against a warm body. "Good morning, Keladry." Dom yawned sleepily.

He kissed Kel's collarbone, and than the back of her neck. Kel relaxed in his grip and replied, "We probably should get up. It's almost breakfast." Neither made a move to do so. Kel snuggled closer to Dom and closed her eyes again.

"I'm not hungry." Dom murmured into her ear, before kissing it. Kel sighed happily and laced her finger's with Dom's. After a few minutes he said "But we really do need to get up. My men and I have to be leaving soon."

Kel moved the hand she held to her lips and kissed it. "I did tell you that you could stay for a day or _two_." Kel breathed.

"We can't. Raoul wanted us back with all deliberate speed." Dom replied wistfully.

"Why not do just that? Take a leaf out of his book and return _deliberately _slow?" Kel asked turning to face Dom, her lover. "He'll think it's funny."

"But..." Kel stopped his words with deep, slow kiss.

"How about that second night?" She asked mischievously. When Dom tried to protest again, she silenced him with another kiss. "Are you going to stay?"

"Your not being very fair, Kel." Dom panted out of breath.

"Do I have to be?"

(still) Chapter Five, Dom's POV

Dom got dressed with as much speed as possible to go tell his men that they wouldn't be leaving after breakfast. He checked to see if the coast was clear before exiting Kel's room, after she had asked him to keep their relationship a secret. Kel didn't want her friends to know yet and those she didn't know to see him and talk behind her back.

Dom walked down into the courtyard that stood at the center of the small town. New hope wasn't like Haven, not really. Haven had been a refugee camp, a temporary place for it's residents. But New Hope was a home. Some families had houses, although not very many as the rest were still being built. It was three times the size Haven had been, and had three wells, a general mess for soldiers and for those who hadn't made their own supper, a large latrine, a stable for horses, the Headquarters. Instead of representatives of each building they had a Headwomen and man.

He reached the barracks and signaled his men to meet outside. "I've got good news. We're going to take a little holiday and leave New Hope tomorrow instead of today." Dom anounced.

"What about our orders to get back to Steadfast quickly?" Fletcher, one of his new privates asked.

"My Lord told us to return with at a deliberate pace. So that's what we are going to do." Those who had been with the Kings Own when Kel was Raoul's squire laughed. Dom grinned. "Don't worry, we won't be over extending our welcome. I already okay-ed it with Keladry."


	6. Chapter Six, Kel

Chapter Six, Kel

Mid October

New Hope

**A/N I've mad some**

**Changes to the previous chapter's**

**Editing and correcting mistakes.**

**You may want to re-read them**

**Although they are mostly the same.**

**I live off of reviews**

**So please tell me your opinions!**

The bi-weekly report from Mastiff was in; things on the border were still eerily quiet. The non-activity was a little nerve-wrecking, like a calm before a storm. With things as calm as they were the inhabitants of New Hope had time to finish a few more huts, moving more of their people out of the two long community houses. The walls and roofs of existing buildings were re-enforced. It was fall, and Merric made the suggestion that there wouldn't be any large attack planned, that the Scanran's had decided to get someplace warm and wait out the colder seasons.

Still Kel couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that something bad was coming. One morning Kel was helping to strengthen the outer walls, something Merric had scoffed at saying "We should focus our attention on getting ready for winter, rather than strengthening defenses we won't need until March."

She looked down the road and saw eleven men all in blue and silver. She grinned, and walked around the side of the wall to meet the rider's at the gate. She had known it would be Dom's squad; what she hadn't known was the news he would be bringing. When he reached the open gate he dismounted and muttered, for Kel's ears only, "We bring news."

"Am I going to like this news?" From the grim determination in his jaw, she knew it would be bad. She sent for Merric, who was on carpentry duty, and Neal who was checking on Peliwen's baby. Tobe had tea ready when they entered the conference room (a.k.a dining room). Kel dismissed him with strict order's not to eavesdrop.

Once they had all sat down Dom took out to letter's from his pocket. One he put on the table, the other he opened and read:

"We've had word from our spies in Hemrkeng. The Scanran's have _**not **_retreated, nor are they planning on leaving us alone for winter. Our spy didn't hear much, but heard enough to know that King Maggur is planning an invasion on the Northern border and attacks on Trebond, Anak's Eyrie, Nothwatch and a few small cities on the coast. To make matter's worse these attacks are to happen after the roads north close up. We don't know when these attack's will take place, nor do we know if they will be targeting any other cities or fiefs. Keep an eye out for trouble

~Wyldon of Cavall"

Dom stopped reading and looked up. Kel met his blue eyes; they were worried, something Kel had never seen in them before. Raoul's letter was much the same, but he added that for now Dom and his squad would be carrying messages to and from Steadfast because a spelled courier wouldn't be able to move through snow,

The new's Dom had brought was very disturbing. When he had finished reading both letters, silence had fallen at the table. No one spoke, and no one made a sound. Finally Kel put a hand to her temple. "I really don't need this right now. Can't you tell me something like 'King Maggot's dead' or 'All the Scanran ships sunk'?" Kel asked.

"I really wish I could tell you that, Kel. I really do; but I can't." Dom's blue eyes were earnest. Kel took a deep breath and blew out.

"So what's the plan going to be to fight off this supposed invasion?" Merric asked.

"The king will be sending more troops north now, rather than waiting until spring. Food and extra supplies are going to be sent along with the soldiers. Other then that, all we can do is wait." Dom said wearily.

"I don't like waiting." Kel muttered mutinously.

"I know." Dom replied evenly. Kel looked up and saw the look in Dom's eyes and knew he was making a dirty joke. Kel was thankful for her years in the Yamani Islands, because they were the only thing that kept her from turning bright red.

"We'll unless anyone has anymore depressing news, I think it's time for bed." Kel covered a yawn and stood up, stretching. Although her words had been in the form of a question, it was obviously a dismissal. Dom stayed back until all footsteps quieted.

Kel had been hoping he would so they could have a few moment's alone together. "I really wish I had come with better news." Dom had his back to her. "But at least I'm here."

"I suppose if you are to deliver messages all winter, we'll get to see each other more often though." Kel walked around the table and put a hand on his shoulder. Dom turned and took her hands in his own, larger warm ones. He kissed each palm as if they were beautiful jewels, not over large and scarred.

"I know. That's why I volunteered." Dom whispered.

Kel's eye's closed and she smiled a blissful sort of smile. "Walk me to room, sergeant?" she asked, her eyes glinting.

"With pleasure." Dom replied, bending to swoop Kel up into his arms.


	7. Chapter Seven, Kel

Chapter Seven, Kel

New Hope

November

**A/N Just want to thank those**

**Who keep up with my story**

**Sorry for such a short chapter,**

**but I wanted to put in a Dom free one.**

**It may be a day or two for the next chapter,**

**I'm a bit busy this week**

**Thanks ~Dawnfire**

Keladry moved her glaive slowly, moving through an exercise routine. The Wildcat, one of her hand to hand combat teachers and a shang, had taught her that speed was not necessary for practicing, that if she did things slowly she would get a feel for the moves and get a better workout. She stopped when Jump barked to get her attention. "What is it, Jump?" Kel asked her dog, looking around.

She looked up and saw the storm clouds. _Those certainly weren't there this morning._ Kel thought to herself. Her gaive in hand, she strode as quickly as she could without running back to Headquarters'. She was nearly there when freezing rain and sleet started to pour down. The New Hope people were running to shelter; it was more then a bit of rain it was a storm.

Kel opened the door to her room and shut the door behind her. She threw off her wet things and fumbled in her dresser for a new set of clothing. She donned a pair of tight fitting breeches and a perfectly fitting shirt. She tucked the latter into the former, picked up a brush and started to comb through her hair. It had started to grow past her shoulders. Kel had thought about cutting it, but Dom had said he liked it so she had kept it long.

Those at Headquarters whiled away the afternoon playing chess and talking in a common room on the second story. Shortly after dusk, the freezing rain and sleet turned to ice and snow. Kel retired to her chamber early that night. She knew that out in that snow, her sweetheart would be trying to deliver messages. She hoped Dom would be somewhere warm and safe from the harsh weather of the north.

She didn't pray for her lover, like other young girls did when their men went off to war. She didn't want the gods meddling in her affairs. And anyway, Kel certainly wasn't going to act like some frivolous, lovestruck _girl_, not for any man. Even though she went to bed early, she didn't fall asleep until very late that night, or _very_ early the next morning.

When Kel woke at dawn the next morning she opened her window and practically sighed with relief. The ground was damp, but the snow hadn't stuck. It was still very cold, so she closed the shutter's and did her morning exercises inside. When she finished them it was almost breakfast time.

She washed her face and hands, and dresses in a pair of winter breeches and a wool shirt. She put on a light jacket to keep out the cold and trundled down to the mess. She looked up when she got outside and saw the sun winking down at her; hopefully there would be no more big winter storms until midwinter, but Kel knew she was wrong. Winter came early in the north.

It was a only a day later that they got their first real snow, eight inches of it. As a girl Kel had always loved winter; now she knew all the problems snow could cause. They wanted to keep paths inside New Hope clear so Kel had to recruit the children to shovel snow outside the walls.

As Neal remarked one evening "There was a time when the north was safe from raids during winter. How I envy our fore fathers who lived through that gloriously peaceful time." They were walking the edge of camp, and there was a small pile of snow stacked up against the wall. She grabbed a handful of it and threw it into the back of Neal's head.

"Hey!" He protested as snowball broke into clumps in his hair. Kel walked past Neal looking smug, after checking to make sure there wasn't any snow nearby him so that he could retaliate.


	8. Chapter Eight, Kel

Chapter Eight, Kel

New Hope

Early December

"Keep your arm up just a little higher." Kel instructed tapping the boy's elbow as a reminder. It was a cold winter's morning and she had taken the time in between the winter storms to help some of the New Hope children work on their archery. "When you shoot you'll want to focus your eyes on the target. Breath out as you release the string."

Keladry shivered in the morning air, and pulled her deerskin jacket closer to her. They were in a little clearing just outside the walls of New Hope; the snow had been stamped down, a sign of constant traffic. The children were firing shots at a small target hung on tree at the outer edge.

The girl jumped slightly when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find Neal waiting behind her. "Kel, can I talk to you for a minute? It's best that we talk out of earshot of any of our people. It's a bit private…" Neal trailed off and ran a hand trough his hair.

Kel nodded and called out "That's enough for today I think. We'll work more tomorrow!" With only a few grumbles of protest, bows and quivers were stacked on a small boulder and arrows were found. After everyone had left the clearing Kel leaned against a tree and asked "Well?"

"You and Dom have been sharing a bed." Neal either got straight to the heart of an issue or beat around the bush, never saying exactly what he meant. Kel thought both ways to be completely annoying.

"What makes you think that?" Kel made no move to deny Neal's claim, but also wouldn't confirm it.

"Well for one, every time Dom has to carry messages to and from Mastiff he always ends up stopping here, whether he has anything for us or not. He never sleeps in the chambers we give him. And third the walls are _not_ sound proof." Neal stopped and took a breath. He had rushed his words as if he thought Kel might interrupt him. "Shall I go on?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Neal." Kel almost shouted at him. Her face was bright red from his last comment. She was about to keep going when they heard the sound of hoofs. Kel had her hand on Griffin, ready to draw the sound from her belt. Neal had a crossbow in hand.

Two riders came into the clearing. The larger one said in a familiar voice "We were told we might find you here."

About an hour later, Raoul and Lord Wyldon were seated at the large table with Kel, Neal, Merric, Dom and Aiden, one of the other squad leader's. All four men were looking grave.

Kel poured herself a cup of grape juice and turned to look at Lord Wyldon. It was Raoul who answered her unspoken question. "All our spies in Hemrkeng are dead. They were made an example of last week."

Kel nearly dropped her cup. Her face turned pale, "How could Maggur have found out about all of them?" She whispered eyes wide.

Lord Wyldon shook his head a look of respect on his face. "We have no idea. We shouldn't have taken him so lightly."

They talked back and forth trying to figure out how the spies could have been figured out and what the repercussions of such a huge loss might be. It was well after midnight when everyone went back upstairs to bed.

Instead of going to sleep in the barracks with his, Dom just walked into Kel's room. She sat down and the edge of her bed and sighed. Dom walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair with his other hand. They sat wordlessly for a few minutes.

"Why do they always come to me with bad news like this? I highly doubt Wyldon goes and tells every green knight about every little detail in the war. But they always talk to me." Kel muttered against Dom's shoulder. "I'm sure I'd be happier not knowing half of what I'm told."

Dom kissed her forehead gently. "Wyldon tells you these things because he respects your opinion. You have a unique way of looking at things, love. You My see things that are obvious to you, but no one else notices. Stop worrying about tomorrow and come to bed." Dom whispered in her ear.


	9. Chapter Nine, Dom

Chapter Nine, Dom

New Hope

Early December

**Sorry for the wait **

**I'm not using my regular computer.**

**Thanks to all my readers!**

**Keep reviewing and**

**Keep reading, Drama to come!**

**~Dawnfire**

Dom woke up the next morning before dawn, his Kel in his arms. He kissed her temple and got up to open the shudders. You could say he was more than surprised to see the snow that had piled up during the night. Looking down he saw that there was nearly seven feet of snow. It nearly reached the second story of the building and all but buried the one story buildings below.

_We must have had a storm last night,_ Dom thought, _this much snow can't be good; it may leave us snowed in!_

Dom turned and walked over to the bed, shaking Kel awake. Without speaking he pointed to the window. Dom watched as his lover rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the window. She gasped when she the layer of white that climbed up the walls.

Dom got dressed slowly, while Kel hurriedly threw on her clothes. Dom knew what he would find, so when Kel ran down the stairs he sat down on her desk chair and watched the door, waiting for her to return.

When Kel appeared in the doorway again she looked at Dom and murmured "We're snowed in." Dom got up and walked slowly down the stairs. He could hear Kel following him. He looked at the wall of snow in the door Kel had left open. It had spilled down so that the floor was wet and cold on his bare feet.

"It must have snowed last night." Dom commented shutting the door.

"I'd forgotten how erratic the weather can be in the north. It didn't look like it was going to snow last night." Kel sighed and walked upstairs to the small sitting room at the end of the hall.

It was only twenty minutes before everyone else had woken up. They were all gathered in the sitting room. Merric and Dom were battling for dominance on the chess board. Raoul was leaning back in a chair watching his sergeant, his eyes flicking over to Kel very few minutes. Dom could feel his commander's eyes on his back but he ignored it; Merric had just cornered his King with a Knight, and he was trying to figure a way out of it.

His hand was just brushing his priest, about to take the younger boy's piece when Raoul finally voiced his question. "Dom shouldn't you be in the barracks with your men?" Because of the lack of room at headquarters both sergeants had been given a place in the barracks. Dom could see a faint blush spread across Keladry's cheeks.

She wasn't saying anything so Dom replied meekly "I would be if I could my lord. In case you haven't noticed, we're snowed in."

"Speaking of that," Wyldon's voice was dry, a sign that he was amused, "Where are the snow shovels? We really ought to have started clearing the pathways."

"The snow shovels. They're in the…" Kel trailed off. Dom looked up and saw embarrassment plain on her face. "They're in the tool shed."

"What good will they do there?" Raoul asked gently. "Your tools work better when you have them."

Dom would bet everything he owned that Kel was calling herself ten kinds of idiot in her mind. "Check Mate." Dom looked up and saw that Merric had indeed captured his King. He had been too distracted to notice the trap that had been set. Dom himself started to internally curse his stupidity.

"Rematch?" Dom asked, resetting his pieces.

At noon Tobe managed to find some food. He apparently had been planning on a cold winter already. He had a few days of meals in a first story store room. "At least we won't starve." Neal had joked.

After lunch Kel went to her room, probably to sulk. Dom watched her walk up the stairs. He thought it over in his head; should he follow her, or let her sulk in peace. _It's not like it's her fault they had forgotten to put the snow shovels up_! Dom thought. Kel may be amazing, nut no one could do everything. He made up his mind and nearly ran up the stairs.

He opened Kel's door slowly. Dom shut the door behind him; Kel was looking down at the snow below the window. Dom came and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. He felt Kel's arm go up and felt a hand on his cheek. Her other hand on his; they stood like that, watching out the window. The townspeople hadn't forgotten the threat of snow. They were started to dig around their doors. At least they wouldn't be stuck until the snow melted.

"I feel like an idiot." Kel sighed.

Dom kissed her cheek. "You're not. You are human. We all make mistakes." Dom kissed her hair softly. Kel turned in his embrace and kissed him back.

"At least I have more time to spend with you." Kel moved her lips against Dom's, not pulling away from the kiss when she spoke. Dom shivered and captured her mouth again. It dinnertime before they left Kel's room again.


	10. Chapter Ten, Kel

Chapter Ten, Kel

New Hope

December

**Chapter Ten is here**

**Finally!**

**Sorry about the very long wait,**

**but I hope it will be worth it. **

**this week is the first week of**

**Soccer Training so on top of**

**writing something else **

**I am bone tired. **

**Let me know what you think!**

They had been snowed in for two days and Kel was bored. There wasn't very much to do indoors; one could only play so much chess. At least Kel had Dom to keep her company. Dom could make her laugh, even when nothing was funny. And he wasn't a bad bed partner either.

It was early evening; Kel was cross-legged on the floor of the sitting room, a needle and thread in one hand, a small bit of cloth on her lap. She was making very tiny stitches in one corner. She was supposed to be embroidering, her pattern a very simple flower, but it had been a while since she had last tried to do anything other than her mending so she was going at a snails pace. What she had so far resembled… a shape.

She was alone, so Kel could focus her full attention on her work. Her friends and her teachers had drifted off to various corners of the house to spend some time alone. "What are you doing?" Someone asked, startling Kel into sticking the needle she held into her finger.

The girl cursed and sucked on the wound. Looking up she saw Dom leaning against the bookcase on the other side of the room. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright." Kel took her finger out of her mouth and wrapped a handkerchief around her thumb. Smiling up at her lover she beckoned for him to sit down. He came over and plopped down next to Kel leaning, his head on the armchair behind him. "I'm sewing." Kel told him putting her practice cloth in his lap. "What do you think?"

"It's very, very nice. What is it?" Dom cocked his head, examining the scrap of cloth and the blue stitches in the corner of it.

"It's a flower." Kel snapped, heat rising in her face, a mixed feeling of frustration and embarrassment. She snatched the cloth away from him and got up stalking out of the door and into the hall. She slammed her door as soon as she was through it.

To be honest, Kel didn't even know why she was upset. All day today, she had become increasingly frustrated by Dom. Not that he really deserved her, well it wasn't anger but it was very close to it, Dom had been a perfect gentlemen.

Maybe they weren't cut out to be in a relationship, especially not if Kel would constantly be blowing up about every small thing Dom did that irked her. It didn't seem like she should be that upset; although Dom had insulted her needlework.

Kel sank down onto her bed with a sigh. Kel heard a tentative knock on the door. It opened slowly, even though Kel hadn't replied to the knock.

"Kel?" Dom asked. "I wanted to say I was sorry. I think you should do things like that more often."

Dom still stood rather awkwardly in the middle of the room. Kel turned to look at him, confused at the flash of anger she felt at his words. The calm Yamani part of her knew that his apology was satisfactory and that she really shouldn't feel angry with Dom. But it had been over eight years since she had lived among the Yamani.

Even though her voice was calm, it was still clear to Dom that she was suddenly furious. "So you want me to become more lady-like. You think that should start doing frivolous things like embroidery so I can be more womanly for you; while I'm at it I can just hang up my sword, too!"

"Kel why are you mad? I apologized." Dom asked quietly.

"What do you want from me Dom?" Kel's voice had lost the angry note and was now filled with something almost like desperation. "Am I just a girl to fool around with while things are relatively calm on the border? Are you going to go and find yourself someone pretty and small when you go back to Corus?" Kel demanded.

"Kel don't be stupid. I care about you!" Dom insisted, striding forward and putting his hands on Kel's shoulders. Kel shook him off, finally naming the feeling that had been building up inside her. Insecurity. She felt insecure about herself and about her relationship with Dom. But Kel still couldn't quench the anger she felt inside, something that had started with simple insecurity.

"What so you think I'm stupid now?" Kel whisper-yelled.

Dom was beginning to loose his temper now to. "You're doing a pretty good impression of it!" He shot back.

Kel turned her back to Dom, closed her eyes told him "Cleon never called me stupid."

"Cleon! Why do you keep going on about him? Don't you know the meaning if the term _ex_-sweetheart?"

Kel made a stinging reply. She couldn't remember what else was said exactly, but they were exchanging insults, most hitting below the belt. Kel couldn't stop the words that were leaving her mouth, and they were mean and they weren't true… well most of them weren't true.

When the arguing couple finally had no more air to yell, and no more hurtful things to say they flew at each other, coming together in a bruising kiss. Hands tore roughly at clothes as Kel and Dom were swept up in the heat of their passion.

Kel was lying with her head on Dom's chest much in the same way she was when she woke up after they first made love. "Let's get married." Dom whispered in Kel's ear.

"What?" She almost screeched sitting up in the bed.

Dom pulled her gently back onto the pillow and brushed her hair away from her face. "Keladry of Mindelan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"You'll have to leave the Own." Kel's voice wavered slightly.

"I don't care." Dom kissed her wrist gently then nipped it ever so slightly.

"You aren't being very fair." Kel protested when his lips moved to her ear after she still was hesitant.

"Do I have to be?" Dom murmured making Kel shiver.

"I don't have a dowry." Kel squeaked.

Dom pulled back and looked Kel right in the eyes.

"Kel, don't you know I love you?" He asked before capturing her lips gently with his.

**The story wants me to take it in another direction. I have to oblige; a plot twist even I didn't expect for 11!**


	11. Chapter Eleven, Kel

Chapter Eleven, Kel

New Hope

January

**A/N I wanna thank**

**everyone who reviewed **

**and ask that you keep reviewing!**

**Let me know how you **

**like this upcoming chapter.**

**I was taking my story in one direction**

**when it yanked the steering wheel**

**and shouted "TURN HERE!"  
So, naturally, I did.**

**~Dawnfire**

**P.S Did anyone notice that I quoted a previous conversation almost word for word last chapter? Can anyone tell me what conversation? Hint: the conversation _is_ in my story.**

It was the next morning after Dom proposed when they finally could leave Headquarters. Kel got an earful from Fanche about forgetting to bring in the snow shovels. Raoul Wyden, Dom's squad and Aiden's squad set out to go back to their forts.

Kel was sad to see her betrothed go, but she was glad for the time she would have to get used to the idea of marriage. It was a big idea to wrap one's mind around, especially if that person had expected to never marry.

The next three weeks were rather uneventful. No more big snows; no more reports. In fact, New Hope was beginning to hope for a quiet winter from here on out. It was mid January when Kel's hopes (al least) for a quiet winter were shattered.

She was just getting out of bed to do her morning exercises when a wave of dizziness rolled over her. The room spun beneath Kel's feet and she barely had to time to make it to the chamber pot before she threw up her dinner from the night before.

_I can't get sick now!_ Kel thought when she had expelled the contents of her stomach and was reduced to dry heaving. Kel rolled over and leaned her head up against the wall taking deep breaths. Kel stayed seated like that with her legs stretched out in front of her.

She was still there when Tobe came to get her because she hadn't shown up for staff practice. The eleven year old boy walked in during another heaving fit, took one look at his mistress and told her "I'll go get Neal."

Kel barely heard Tobe. She nodded weakly and sat back down, waiting for Neal to her one of his disgusting teas. Since Tobe had left the door open, Kel didn't notice Neal come in until he put a hand on her shoulder. A cool hand pressed against her forehead. "No fever." Neal remarked, almost to himself. "Come on, get up."

Neal helped her up and sat her down on the bed. Kel rested her head on her pillows with a grateful sigh. Neal was busying himself with something on Kel's bedside table. "Drink this." Neal commanded pressing a cup of tea to Kel's lips.

Kel gently pushed the cup away and sat up. "I'm feeling fine now, Neal. I don't need to drink… whatever you're trying to pass off for medicine."

"Alright; what reason do _you _have for your vomiting? Because in my professional opinion, as healer, you do need to drink this." Neal snapped.

Kel made a rude nose and accepted the cup. She drank the hot liquid as quickly as she could without burning her throat. While she drank, Neal put a hand on Kel's back, his finger's glowing as he used magic to pin point Kel's sudden illness. Neal frowned and took his hand away.

"Kel, I'm going to have to ask some very personal questions now." Neal was still frowning and he was speaking carefully as if afraid that Kel might bite his head off if he said the wrong thing.

"Ok." Kel agreed. _What's this all about?_ She asked herself silently.

"When was the last time you had your monthlies?" Neal asked calmly, looking into Kel's face.

"That's a rather personal question." Kel pointed out, counting back in her head. "Late November… Neal are you implying what I think you are?"

"I can't be certain just yet, but I think you may be pregnant." Neal put a hand on Kel's shoulder watching the shocked expression on Kel's face.

"But… that's not possible. What about my charm?" Kel said her mind numb. _This _was_ not, _could_ not_, is not _happening! _Kel's mentally shouted.

"There are three reasons a pregnancy charm might not work. If the silver is impure it may fail. If the healer who made it isn't very strong it may fade. And most commonly, if you don't wear it, it won't work." Neal counted down his fingers as he spoke.

"I always wear my charm!" Kel protested.

"Then what's that under your bedside table?" Kel turned, looked, knelt down and pulled the charm against pregnancy she wore out from under the table. The chain was broken.

**I'm going out of town this weekend. You can expect Chapter 12 to come on Monday. If push comes to shove I'll have it up on Tuesday. **


	12. Chapter Twelve, Kel

Chapter Twelve, Kel

January

New Hope

"This cannot be happening!" Kel cried, hugging herself tightly. "I won't let it happen." Kel slumped down onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow.

She felt a hand on her back. Kel could feel tears run down her face, and her body shaking, but she felt separate from herself. Neal rubbed her back until the tears stopped flowing. "I'm going to get back to the infirmary. Call me if you need anything; you might want to take the day off to let things sink in."

Kel nodded into her pillow. Neal left her alone with her thoughts. Kel began to wish he hadn't because her thoughts weren't very kind. How could she have let this happen? All her dreams and goals ruined. How could she carry a baby to term, raise the thing, as a knight of the realm?

_And Dom won't want to marry me now, _Kel thought. _Who wants a bastard child?_ Kel's life was ruined and it was her own doing.

**Switching to Neal's POV:**

Neal slid into the end seat of the bench at lunch. He hadn't had time to talk to Merric about taking charge yet. As if summoned by thought, Merric set his tray down next to Neal and climbed over the bench.

"Hi, Neal; Do you know where Kel is?" Merric asked. "I wanted to go over today's report with her, but I couldn't find her."

"Yeah, she's not feeling well. I suggested that she stay in bed." Neal's tone was a conversation ender, the kind of voice that warns people away from that topic. Merric ignored him though.

"And she listened? When will she be back on duty?"

"Eight, nine…" Neal said evasively.

"A week and a half; I suppose that's not too bad."

"Maybe ten."

The next day Kel still stayed in her room. Neal brought her meals and herbal tea. He never stayed long enough to do more then hand her what he had brought and ask how she was feeling. He learned first thing that morning, that pregnancy doesn't affect Kel's aim, and the number of useful projectiles that can be found on a bedside table are great.

After sundown Neal was waking the full circle of the camp, just as Kel did each evening. Merric had asked Neal to take charge of the camp instead of doing it himself. Neal felt he was obligated to do just as Kel would. Even though Kel was five years younger then him, he respected her.

He heard the horn call informing the squads that someone was approaching. Neal climbed the stairs and looked out over the road. He recognized the squad riding up. They had been a familiar presence at New Hope since fall. His cousin and his men were riding up from the chill winter fog.

Neal signaled to the men on watch to keep the gate closed. He walked quickly over to the stables and mounted the gelding that had been readied for him. He squeezed the horse's flanks and rode out to the gate. It was opened just enough for him to ride through.

Neal met Dom only twenty yards from the gate. "Sir Meathead!" Dom greeted. "We were on our way to Mastiff and were wondering of we could stop for the night. The weathermage at Steadfast predicted snow tonight."

"Sorry, men; we are full to the rafters. If you ride hard you might make it to Fort Mastiff before it _really_ starts snowing." Neal said apologetically. It wasn't untrue… they really didn't have much room.

"Oh. Okay." Dom's face fell and Neal felt bad lying to him. The poor man was probably going over the last conversation he had had with Kel trying to figure out what he could have done wrong.

As the men of the Own rode away Neal heard one of them (he couldn't tell who) ask "What the hell did you do? We didn't say nothin' before, but now yer thing with Kel is messin' with _our_ chances for a hot meal!"


	13. Chapter 13, Kel

Chapter 13, Dom

January

**Sorry last chapter was so **

**short. I was having some**

**trouble typing yesterday.**

**There was an accident with**

**a knife. I will apologize**

**ahead of time for this**

**following minichapter. **

**I had to give Dom some time!**

**~Dawnfire**

**"**I don't know what I did… did I say something, _do_ something, wrong?" Dom wondered aloud. Or maybe he just thought it.

If he did say it no one had an answer. He had the feeling that Neal wasn't telling him something, but couldn't put his finger on what. And why hadn't Kel come and told him that they didn't have room?

Neal had said they might be able to make it to Mastiff before it really started to snow. That hopeful thought turned out to be wishful thinking. They were halfway to Mastiff when it started to really snow.

They could barely see the road in front of them, the snow was so thick. They were riding large gelding's, so they were prepared to ride through the snow. It was slow going and gave Dom time to think. It was pretty obvious Neal had been lying about not having room. So why had he lied?

_Did I scare Kel off when I proposed?_ Dom thought, slowing to the back of the line. _Although it wasn't much of a proposal; I never thought Kel would like any of the flashy court engagement parties other couples have. _

Dom mused all the way to Mastiff. Maybe he would be able to talk to Kel on the way back.

**Again really sorry about how short this ended up being. I'm going to try and post a longer chapter tomorrow. **


	14. Chapter 14, Kel

Chapter 14, Kel

New Hope

January

**Things are coming to**

**a head!  
**

**Just three-ish chapters left!  
**

**Please comment and review!  
**

**~Dawnfire  
**

_Keladry, it's time to stop wallowing in self pity. You have the rest of the winter before you even have to tell anybody. You have to try and make the best of things until then. Take deep breaths; do you think that everyone will be able to tell as soon as look at you. You can't hide in your room like a child anymore. You're nineteen for heavens sake! _Kel told herself sternly as she put a hand on the doorknob. She had spent the last four days in bed, to upset to talk to anyone.

She had carefully managed to avoid thinking about what she would say to Dom and her parents and her friends. She would be disgraced at court. Or at least more disgraced then she already was as a lady knight.

It was lucky that Kel took this day to come out of her seclusion. It was the day before she and Neal were supposed to report to Mastiff and Wylden. Normally the border would be shut down during winter. But Maggot had to change everything and even without his killing machines he was determined to win.

Kel ignored the heads turning to look at her when she walked into the evening meeting. Kel sank down into her chair and put a hand to her head. She hoped that no one noticed the puffy redness around her eyes. She didn't want anyone to know she had been crying.

"Hey, Kel." Neal said gently. "We were just wondering if you might like to stay behind tomorrow since you aren't feeling well."

"I'm fine." Kel croaked excepting a cup of fruit juice from Merric.

Kel tuned out most of what the others were saying. She was beginning to wish she had just stayed asleep.

"What time do you want to leave tomorrow, Kel?" Neal asked, waking Kel from a doze.

"After breakfast is fine," Kel told him, looking up from the spot on the table she had carefully been examining.

"If we have to ride a few hours in the snow tomorrow, I think I'm going to turn in early." Neal announced standing up and stretching. Chairs scooted back as other's followed Neal's lead.

Kel dropped in on Tobe on her way up to her room. "Will you be accompanying Neal and I to Mastiff?" she asked, pausing in the door way.

"Nah. I don't want to ride through the snow." Tobe replied. "I packed your saddlebags for you anyway."

Kel nodded at him and walked into the room next door. Tobe had indeed packed her bags and lain out warm clothing. Jump was lying on the bed, wagging his tail. While Kel had been depressed he had acting extremely forlorn as well. It can't have been easy for him to see his person so upset and not be able to cheer her up.

Kel knelt and undid the strap on the first saddlebag. She just wanted to check to make sure Tobe had packed everything she would need. Once she had done the strings up again she started around her room doing the chores she had been neglecting.

Kel feed her sparrows, tided up her desk, combed Jump and attempted to comb the cat Lady. It was nearly midnight by the time she couldn't find another mind numbing task. Kel crawled under her covers and closed her eyes.

It couldn't have been longer then a few seconds, tops. Just long enough to blink really. But sure enough the sun was rising. Letting out a groan, Kel slid out of her bed and tied her hair up into a horsetail. She pulled on the majority of her winter gear and trotted out to breakfast.

She and Neal ate quickly. Almost as soon as she had handed her plate to the dishwashers, she ran outside and threw her breakfast up again. Kel rinsed her mouth out with water and walked slowly back to headquarters. Her bags had already been taken downstairs. Jump had disappeared again, most likely to say goodbye to one of his lady friends among the camp dogs.

Kel went back outside and saw that the horses were already ready to go. Kel had commanded that her group not be escorted by a squad of soldiers. It would just be she and Neal going.

They rode out not to long after that; half of Kel's sparrows, Jump and Lady came with them. "Maybe I should have stayed. Do you remember what happened last time we left for more then a day?"

"Yes Raoul and Buri got married."

"That's _not _the time I mean."

"Stop fretting, Mother." Neal told her. Kel stiffened. Neal realizing his mistake amended softly, "Sorry, Kel."

Normally it would take only four hours to Mastiff and they would be there just before lunch. But with three feet of snow on the road, it was almost dinnertime when they got to Mastiff's gates.

They dismounted and after Kel made Peachblossom promise to behave, that hostlers took the horses away.

The meeting with Wylden was uneventful. Neal wasn't about to tell Wylden about her condition without permission from Kel. Kel hoped that if she ignored it, it might go away.

They retired to their rooms expecting a peaceful night. That was until the alarm siren rang.


	15. Chapter 15, Dom

Chapter 15, Dom

January  
Steadfast

**We are getting close**

**to the conclusion!**

**Just two chapters left...  
**

**Please review and tell me**

**what you think.**

**~Dawnfire**

Dom leapt to his feet when he heard the attack siren. He pulled on a pair of breeches and grabbed his weapons. He could see through the dark that the other men in the barracks were doing the same thing. He ran outside and heard the sounds of battle.

Dom ran over to Raoul and yelled over the noise "What's going on!"

"An army attacking from the south," Raoul roared back. "We didn't see them coming! They must have had mages hid their approach; they've cut off help from the other forts!"

Dom made the sign for evil, and ran to the stables. He saddled his fighting mount, a gentle gelding, and road back out to his commander. "Where do you want me and my boys?" Dom asked, noting that now Raoul was in full armor and riding his warhorse.

"Go where the fighting is the worst!" Raoul ordered. Dom heard the sounds of the gates opening. He found and rounded up his squad, swinging from the saddle. He relayed their "orders" and donned his tunic and chain mail.

He remounted and led his men into battle. They rode through the northern gate and were stopped short by the sight. While troops were being deployed to defend the south side of the fort, they were being attacked from the North.

He hand signaled for whichever man had the horn to start blowing it. He backed his horse off and drew his men forward, dismounting. "We should wait here for reinforcements." Dom ordered. "Let's not stupidly charge into a few thousand soldiers."

The men crouched, waiting for the reply call. Dom tilted his head and heard three short blasts and a long one; retreat into the walls. Dom swung his leg over his horse and galloped back down the path to the gate.

It was already swinging slowly shut when they rode through it. The gate was sealed behind them. Dom could hear the south gate closing a few heartbeats after the north one. Dom looked up and saw mages and archers on the ramparts trying to drive the enemy back. He once again dismounted, probably for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, and ran to find his captain.

Raoul was commanding the entire fighting force. It would be easier to get orders from Flynden. It was still dark, but the horizon was lit up with fires and explosions from battle. Screams echoed, crashes and bangs could be heard. Above it all was the booming voice of the knight commander.

Dom got his orders and he and his men moved to secure and defend the south gate. Dom kept an ear open for the reports the sentries were calling to the ground forces. The enemy had battering rams. Adrenaline rushed through Dom's body and his heart pounded in his ears.

The gates shook. They were trying to break it down. Dom saw people trying to scale the walls. Archers shot them down. The battering ram hit the gate with another solid thud. It hit a third time, and a forth. Time speed up, things began to happen so fast that Dom couldn't keep track of what was going on.

His pulse pounded in his ears as the hinges of the gate gave way. The gate didn't open, but it looked as if one good hit might finish it off. That good hit came and the doors fell. Men scrabbled backwards to avoid getting hit.

The enemy rushed forward, drawing weapons. Dom drew his sword and started to swing into the mess of rival soldiers. Time seemed to slow down, moving from fast forward to half speed. Dom lost count of how many injuries he inflicted and how many he received. His mind was numb and he responded almost automatically.

He lost sight of his comrades for minutes at a time before they would find him again. It was chaos; never knowing what was going on, only that the battle raged on around him. Metal grated on metal as a large Scanran drew his battleaxe over Dom's chain mail. He was grateful that he had had time to it and his helm.

He ran the man threw and turned to face his next opponent, gasping as someone landed a solid blow to his shoulder. He almost fell to his knees. _Don't fall. _He told him self, _don't fall or you _will_ be trampled, by the enemy or by your own troops. _

The battle continued, and he fell many a Scanran and received nearly got ran threw or knocked to the ground just as many times. During on of those odd moments when both sides just stop fighting and take a breath, he searched for his subordinates, the men he was supposed to protect.

He found his best friend Wolset lying dead a few meters away. He didn't have time to mourn or to find the rest of his squad because all around him men were picking up their weapons again. He fought twice as hard, sweat dripping into his eyes. He reached up to wipe it away and found that he had lost his helm at some point during the fight.

Dom wasn't thinking of his fallen comrade anymore. As he fought his mind was filled with thoughts of Kel. He would live through this battle, not for himself, but for her. He felt oddly calm, despite the blood that was now coursing down his face, from a cut below his cheekbone (when had he gotten that?) and despite the battle that raged around him.

For the first time in his life he truly accepted what had been at the back of his mind since fall. He was in love with Keladry of Mindelan. As he thought that he saw that the enemy troops were retreating; he looked up and saw that the sun was starting to rise.


	16. Chapter 16, Kel

Chapter 16, Kel

January

Mastiff

Hope you like this

chapter. There is

only on chapter left!

Review please.

Kel leapt to her feet and pulled on breeches. She donned her armor and ran outside, the alarm bells still ringing. She found Neal who was still pulling on his own chain mail. "What is going on?" Kel asked him, raising her voice slightly, to be heard over the sounds of a full scale fort like Mastiff preparing for battle.

"A large fighting force has been seen marching towards the North gate!" Neal shouted back. Kel shuddered. "Maybe you should sit this fight out, Kel." Neal added putting a hand on her shoulder. Kel shrugged him off and ignored his comment.

All around them people where swiftly performing tasks. Mages were scrying, checking the situation at the other forts and fiefdoms along the border and relaying the news to runners who would take it to Wylden.

Kel and Neal followed one of these runners to Wylden. He was giving orders to a band of Knights. "What can we do?" Kel offered when he turned.

"I want Neal to help out in the infirmary. You, Kel can defend the north gate. You'll be under Sir Leon's orders for now." Wylden's tone dismissed them as he turned to address a regular army captain. Kel turned and raced back to her room, grabbing her sword Griffin and her glaive.

Kel felt the thrill of nervous adrenaline pump through veins, as every nerve in her body awoke. She hurried off to the stables, Jump at her heels. She interrupted the hostler trying to saddle Peachblossom and did it herself. She swung up into his saddle and rode out to the North gate.

She took her position and waited, ready for whatever came next. The order came to open the gates. It was big risk from lord Wylden, but Kel knew that he knew what he was doing. Or at least she hoped he knew what he was doing.

The gates creaked open. The knights streamed out the gate, followed by five squads of cavalry and two companies of foot soldiers. They attacked with brute force. Kel found a target and lowered her glaive over Peachblossom's head, just like she would in a joust and gave the command "charge".

She ran her glaive through him and turned slashing at another attacker. Peachblossom reared, crushing a man attempting to pull her out of her saddle. The sounds of battle filled her ears. She saw Jump leaping up and biting the wrist of a man about to hack at Kel with a broadsword. Kel killed the man and Jump released him.

All around Kel's sparrows blinded her would-be enemies. They screamed as beaks pecked at their faces and claws raked their eyes. Kel found another opponent and began to slice with her glaive. He countered with his battle axe and severed the blade from the shaft. Kel cursed and threw the ruined weapon aside, drawing her sword.

Her blade bit into the man's stomach. He fell and Kel wiped the sweat from her eyes. Peachblossom turned her and she attacked another Scanran soldier. For every man she fell, two more would advance upon her.

She was swamped by the enemy. Kel was pulled from the saddle, with Peachblossom all the while trying to fight her attackers off. She managed to stay on her feet and stick close to Peachblossom. She had lost sight of Jump, but refused to fear the worst. They had been through enough skirmishes together before to know that he could take care of himself.

Kel fought to stay beside Peachblossom. The horse kicked out with his hooves more carefully, knowing his mistress was in danger of being hit as well as the enemy. The battle thinned briefly and she could catch her breath before the madness caught up with her again.

Kel fought with all her strength, trying not to panic when it seemed like there was no end to the rival forces. She twisted and was distracted by the sight of the sun coming up. A very large, toothy Scanran holding a club dove in front of her. Before Kel could react he rammed his club into Kel's stomach. She bent over, trying to breath and he collided the butt of his club with Kel's jaw.

Everything fell into blackness.


	17. Chapter 17, Kel

Chapter 17, Kel

January-February

Mastiff

**This is the last**

**chapter of this story. **

**Please review.**

**I'm going to post an **

**epilogue tonight or tomorrow.**

Kel awoke in a room with very bright lights. She squeezed her eyes closed and held them shut. She could hear people murmuring but couldn't figure out what they were saying. She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered the battle and getting hit in the head. _Am I dead?_

"She's in shock. It's a good thing Jump came and got you when he did or we might have lost her." Who were they talking about? Was someone hurt? It took Kel another few minutes to realize that they must be talking about her. She slowly opened her eyes.

The lights hit her again and she rolled over on her side not a moment to soon, and coughed up the entire contents of her stomach. Cool hands, a mage's hands, touched her forehead and shoulder. When she was done she was rolled back onto her back and spelled to sleep.

It must have been a day or two later when Kel woke up again, to a splitting headache and a numb feeling in her abdomen. She moaned aloud and a healer came rushing over to her. "Keladry, can you hear me?" A women's musical voice asked. Kel opened her eyes and squinted up. The healer who was helping Kel to sit up was in her late twenties.

"What happened?" Kel croaked once she was propped up on her pillows. The women's back was to her and she was pouring Kel a glass of water.

"Your little dog came and fetched your friend Neal. You were in a bad way, but we did our best. A concussion, multiple deep cuts, internal bleeding; I'm so sorry." The women added, but wouldn't say what she was sorry for.

She told Kel to get some sleep. Other healer's came and went, checking up on Kel but she couldn't sleep. The sun was sinking when Neal finally came to talk to Kel. "Hey, Meathead." She mumbled weakly, her voice slurred from resisting multiple sleeping spells.

"How are you feeling, Kel?" Neal asked putting a hand on Kel's forehead. "Your fever's gone down." He commented mostly to himself.

"I'm ok. What happened?" Kel asked her eyes more alert now.

"Jump came and told me something bad had happened to you. I sent a stretcher to carry you off of the battle field. When you got to us you were bleeding internally and had a really bad concussion, not to mention more then a few superficial injuries. Elizabeth and I, Elizabeth is an old friend from the university, she said she was there when you woke up, did our best to fix you up Kel but…" he leaned in and whispered "you lost the baby. A blow to the stomach like that… it never could have survived."

Kel felt a rush of sadness mixed with a strange sense of relief. She was just getting used to the idea of a baby, no matter how unwanted it was. Kel nodded jerkily and closed her eyes. "I'm really tired Neal."

"I'll let you sleep then." He replied, his voice odd. If Kel's eyes were open she would have seen the concerned, older-brotherly expression on Neal's face.

When Kel woke up the Next day she slid out of her bed and pulled on a pair of breeches. She tucked the hospital nightshirt she wore into them and walked barefoot down the infirmary. She passed rows of the injured, sleeping on cots much like hers. It was a bit before dawn so there weren't enough healers to notice her and order her to bed.

She walked outside and was appalled at the amount of damage the Scanran's had inflicted on the camp. Kel felt a single tear trickle down her face, when she saw all the dead men with white clothes covering their faces. The enemy dead had been left out side the walls for the stormwings by the gleeful shouts.

A week later Kel was almost fully healed. The dead had been mourned and buried. The walls were being repaired. It almost looked like the attack hadn't happened. Almost. Nothing could rid the snow of the seemingly permanent red stain.

The horn call for "allies" was being blasted through the camp. Kel's own sparrow sentries flew to her, flying in the tight circle meaning friends; except for a small difference. Every other time they made the circle they would do a little figure eight. It was the signal they had created for Dom.

Kel grinned and sprinted to the gate, which was just opening. Kel watched as Dom, her love, came through it. She didn't notice that his squad of ten men was missing only had nine, or even that he had his squad with him at all. She didn't see Raoul, her once time Knight Master, or Buri his wife.

All she could see was Dom. He dismounted and she ran into his arms, her body hitting his with a thud. He kissed her warmly and she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Kel," He whispered in her ear. "I want you to know that I love you."


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

The war winds down after that last fight. The snow melts and spring finally arrives. Kel chose not to tell anyone about the baby that almost was, but never forgets her. She doesn't know when she decided that the baby was a girl, but she did.

Come summer Scanra has decided to send a peace party to Corus. Kel is at peace at last. She and Dom plan to marry come fall, once they are recalled. Raoul said that he would be sad to see Dom go, and was sort of hoping that Dom might never find love and die alone (he said it jokingly). Dom never told Kel that Raoul had been planning on making him a captain, and letting him lead all of third company after Captain Flyn's tragic death.

In the early summer Kel notices that the Lioness is beginning to get more them a little jumpy. But that's another story. Dom and Kel returned to Corus and get married. A few years later Kel gives birth to a baby girl she names Grace. They haven't decided whether or not to have another baby yet. We'll just have to see won't we?

The End.

**I'm thinking about writing a story on Grace. Would you read that? Reveiw!**

_**You've just read After Lady Knight by Dawnfire321. You might like to try reading some of her other stories.**_**  
**

_**Click this link to read her finished work Lioness's Daughter:  
.net /s/8100213/1/Lionesss_Daughter  
**_

_**And this one to her work in progress Queen Among Tricksters  
.net /s/8145023/1/Queen_Among_Tricksters  
**_


End file.
